Es geschah an Halloween
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Es ist Halloween und jeder in Hogwarts feiert ausgelassen. Nur der Meister der Zaubertränke fehlt...


Art der Story: Romance/Drama

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 24.03.2005

Titel der Story: Es geschah an Halloween

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alles gehört JKR außer die Idee, die ist meine g. Ich bekomme kein Geld für diese Geschichte und sie dient alleine der Unterhaltung.

Ein wenig angedeuteter Slash wird vorkommen, aber mehr auch nicht.

Disclaimer: Es ist Halloween und jeder in Hogwarts feiert ausgelassen. Nur der Meister der Zaubertränke fehlt…

**

* * *

****Es geschah an Halloween **

Er ist nicht da. Es ist mir gleich aufgefallen, als ich die Halle betreten habe. Alle sind da, nur er nicht. Sein Platz am Lehrertisch ist leer. Auch den anderen ist es aufgefallen, sowohl den Schülern, als auch den Lehrern. Albus schaut immer wieder zum großen Portal, ob er vielleicht doch noch kommt. Keiner von uns glaubt es, aber wir hoffen es. Die Schüler natürlich nicht. Denen ist egal, wo ihr verhasster Zaubertränkelehrer ist, doch wir Lehrer machen uns Sorgen. Heute ist der Halloweenball, auf den sich das ganze Schloss schon seit Wochen freut und es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Severus Feste aller Art hasst. Am liebsten würde er wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag unten in seinen Kerkern sein, ohne auch nur ein Mal nach oben in das Schloss selbst zu kommen, doch er kommt. Wegen Albus. Der Direktor macht sich immer Sorgen um Severus. So auch jetzt.

Ich schaue zur Tanzfläche, wo mittlerweile fast alle Schüler und Lehrer tanzen. Nur wenige sitzen noch an den Tischen, am langen Lehrertisch bin ich der Einzige, der noch sitzt. Alle anderen tanzen. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht, ich seufze. „Severus, wo bist du schon wieder?"

Entschlossen erhebe ich mich und gehe Richtung Tür. Kurz davor bleibe ich noch einmal stehen und blicke zurück. Die Halle ist erfüllt von einem schaurigen Lichterspiel, erzeugt von den vielen Kerzen, die extra zu Halloween aufgestellt worden sind. Auf den Tischen stehen, wie jedes Jahr, ausgehöhlte Kürbisse, künstliche Fledermäuse und Spinnweben hängen von der verzauberten Decke, die eine stürmische Gewitternacht zeigt. Passend zu Halloween. Draußen würde es sicherlich eiskalt sein.

Ich wende mich ab von all dem und entschließe mich, erst einmal in die Kerker zu gehen und dort nach Severus zu suchen.

Selbst hier in den Gängen kann man die Musik aus der Großen Halle noch hören. Die „Schicksalsschwestern" spielen gerade ein sehr düsteres, langsames Lied, das mir unwillkürlich einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Ich kann mir selbst nicht erklären, warum. Ich setze meinen Weg durch die leeren, leisen Gänge fort. Um mich herum gehen die Fackeln an den Wänden an, wenn ich an ihnen vorüber gehe und hinter mir erlischt ihr flackerndes Licht wieder so schnell, wie es zuvor erschienen ist.

Ich gehe die steinernen Stufen zu den Kerkern hinab und ziehe meinen Umhang enger um den Körper. Verdammt, ist das hier unten wieder kalt. Wie mag das dann erst draußen sein? Entschlossen stoppe ich vor der schweren, dunklen Holztür, die mir schon so oft das Leben schwer gemacht hat, und klopfe an. Hohl hallt mein Schlag in dem fast völlig dunklen Gang wieder. Es passiert nichts. Kurz denke ich daran, dass Severus vielleicht schon im Bett liegen könnte, doch diesen Gedanken verwerfe ich sofort wieder. Severus schläft kaum, er ist schon immer ein nachtaktiver Mensch gewesen! Noch einmal klopfe ich an die Tür und als sich, wie erwartet, wieder nichts regt mache ich mich auf den Weg zurück nach oben ins Schloss. Endlich heraus aus dieser Kälte.

Wo könnte er nur wieder sein? Ich gehe ziellos, so scheint es mir, durch die Gänge des Schlosses, meine Gedanken immer noch bei Severus. Ich kenne den Meister der Zaubertränke mittlerweile gut genug, um mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen und beschleunige meine Schritte. Mir ist klar, dass das nicht viel bringt, da ich nicht weiß, wo ich nach Severus suchen soll. Dieser Gedanke gefällt mir gar nicht und am liebsten hätte ich laut geschrieen, als ich auf einmal abrupt stehen bleibe. Vor mir versperrt das große, dunkle Eingangstor von Hogwarts den Weg nach draußen.

Bis hier hin bin ich gegangen? Unentschlossen schaue ich mich um. Was nun? Durch das dicke Eichenportal höre ich deutlich das laute Rauschen des Windes und des Regens. Was für ein Unwetter!

Ich öffne das Portal mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes und stolpere noch im selben Moment zurück, so stark ist der Wind, der mir von draußen entgegen kommt.

„Verdammt…", zische ich leise, während ich mich beeile das Portal schnell wieder zu schließen, damit der ganze Regen, der Schlamm und das welke Laub nicht ins Schloss gelangen.

Draußen ziehe ich mir meine Robe, die inzwischen schon völlig durchnässt ist, enger um meinen Körper und stemme mich mit meiner ganzen Kraft gegen den Wind, der mir unerbittlich und eiskalt ins Gesicht bläst. Blätter wirbeln um mich herum, erfassen meinen Umhang, ziehen und zerren an ihm. Der Himmel ist verhangen mit tiefschwarzen Wolken.

Wo will ich eigentlich hin in diesem Unwetter? Meine Schritte führen mich automatisch an den See, dessen Oberfläche unruhige Kreise und Wellen schlägt, die laut ans Ufer krachen. Am Rande des Sees steht, nahe am Verbotenen Wald, eine große, uralte Trauerweide und ich erinnere mich daran, dass Severus einmal flüchtig erwähnt hat, dass er Nachts gerne zu dieser Weide geht, wenn ihre Blätter im Dunkeln rauschen und die langen Äste tanzen. Ich selbst weiß schon gar nicht mehr, warum er mir so etwas erzählt hat, doch nun bin ich glücklich darüber, dass er es getan hat.

Je näher ich dem Wald komme, dessen Bäume ich durch den Regenschleier nur als dunkle Schemen wahrnehmen kann, desto unheimlicher kommt mir diese Nacht vor.

Plötzlich bleibe ich stehen. Da. Unter der Weide. Ich glaube, eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben und beginne zu laufen. Ist es Severus? Zur Sicherheit halte ich meinen Zauberstab fest vor mich gestreckt, während ich mit der linken Hand vorne meinen Umhang umklammere, der mit mittlerweile am Körper klebt und mich schon lange nicht mehr wirklich vor dem Regen und dem Wind schützt. Dennoch halte ich ihn fest.

Kurz vor der Weide stoppe ich und kneife die Augen ein wenig zusammen, um besser durch die im Wind tanzenden Äste sehen zu können, die bis an den Boden reichen. Ich erkenne nichts, doch hören meine Ohren deutlich leise Atemzüge. Ein normaler Mensch hätte diese wohl kaum wahrgenommen, doch meine geschärften Werwolfsinne hören sie ganz deutlich. Und erkennen sie…

„Severus?"

Ich schiebe mit der rechten Hand, in der ich immer noch meinen Zauberstab halte, einige Weidenäste zur Seite und gehe langsam unter die vielen, langen Äste, die einen kleinen „Unterschlupf" bilden.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, doch das, was ich sehe, macht mir Angst. Severus sitzt an den Weidenstamm gelehnt, mit angewinkelten Knien, um die er die Arme geschlungen hat. Er trägt eine triefnasse Hose, ein langärmeliges, schwarzes Hemd und starrt mit leeren Augen auf irgendeinen Punkt am Boden. Hat er mich wirklich noch nicht bemerkt?

Ich gehe langsam noch etwas auf Severus zu, bleibe neben ihm stehen und erstarre wieder. Von der Seite habe ich nicht gesehen, dass sein Hemd vorne offen ist und den Blick auf seine alabasterweiße Brust preisgibt, die zwar dünn, aber dennoch durchtrainiert ist.

„Severus. Was machst du denn? Du wirst dir sicherlich eine Lungenentzündung holen, wenn du…"

Ich stocke und ziehe die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein, als er den Kopf in meine Richtung dreht und mich mit so viel Schmerz in den Augen ansieht, dass es mich selbst schmerzt. Seine Maske ist gefallen. Ich sehe den Severus Snape, den bisher wahrscheinlich nur Albus gesehen hat, wenn überhaupt. Gebrochen. Ausgestoßen. Voller Angst.

Ich lasse mich neben ihn in das nasse Gras fallen und starre ihn an. Verdammt. Was soll ich bloß machen? Ich habe Severus noch nie so gesehen und scheine mit dieser Situation einfach nicht fertig zu werden.

„Severus… ich…"

Ich seufze traurig, rücke noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran, so dass sich unsere Körper berühren, und schlinge meine Arme um ihn. Innerlich zucke ich zusammen. Sein Körper ist so kalt. So kalt und so dünn. Ich spüre, wie eine Träne meine Wange hinunter läuft und vergrabe mein Gesicht in Severus' nassem Hemd. Er lässt dies alles geschehen, rührt sich nicht. Ich drücke ihn noch etwas fester, weiß nicht, was ich sonst machen soll. Was muss nur alles geschehen sein, um einen Menschen so zuzurichten, so zu brechen?

Ich will es mir gar nicht erst vorstellen. Ich spüre deutlich, wie sein Körper zittert, ob nun von der Kälte oder seinem Schmerz, ich weiß es, mal wieder, nicht. Wohl eher von beidem. Es ist Ende Oktober, mitten in der Nacht bei einem Herbststurm, so kalt und unerbittlich, wie ich ihn selten erlebt habe und Severus sitzt hier draußen, wer weiß, wie lange schon, ohne Umhang oder Mantel, mit offenem Hemd.

Was ist bloß passiert? Ich halte ihn immer noch fest, wiege den Meister der Zaubertränke ein wenig in meinen Armen, wie die Mutter es mit ihrem kleinen Kind macht, und weine stumm in seine langen, schwarzen Haare.

„Severus…", flüstere ich wieder und meine Stimme zittert, „…was ist bloß passiert?"

Das dunkle Knäuel in meinen Armen bewegt sich ein wenig und schwarze, so unendlich schwarze und gebrochene Augen blicken mich durch seinen Schleier schwarzer, nasser Haare an. Gebrochen. Leer. Kalt.

„Ich…kann…nicht…mehr."

Seine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Wispern, noch weniger eigentlich. Ich verstehe ihn kaum. Eine große Träne kullert meine Wange hinab, fällt auf seine Wange. Verwunderst starrt Severus mich an.

„Ach Severus…"

Wieder schließe ich ihn fest in meine Arme. Was soll ich sagen? Was soll ich machen? Wir haben zu viel von ihm verlangt! Minerva, Albus, ich, die ganze Zaubererwelt… wir alle. Wie oft habe ich mich mit Albus darüber unterhalten, ob es das alles wirklich wert ist. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Severus völlig dran zerbrechen würde, denn gebrochen war er schon und nun ist es geschehen. Was ich hier in meinen Armen halte ist der letzte Rest eines lebenden Menschen. Sein Körper lebt noch, aber innerlich ist Severus tot. Wie hatten wir es nur so weit kommen lassen können?

Immer noch stürmt es um uns herum und die langen Äste der Weide tanzen. Kalte Regentropfen prasseln erbarmungslos auf uns hinab, doch ich nehme das alles nur noch am Rande wahr. Severus schaut mich immer noch an. Hilflos. Bittend. Auch etwas in mir zerbricht, als ich den sonst so gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke in diesem Zustand sehe.

Wo ist die sichere Art? Seine Arroganz? Der Sarkasmus, die Ironie, mit denen er uns alle immer entwaffnet hatte? Wo ist er, der dunkle Meister der Zaubertränke, der immer so kalt und distanziert war, den ich so… geliebt habe?

Ich schlucke hart und kann plötzlich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ja, ich habe Severus geliebt. Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Ohne zu wissen, was ich mache, senke ich meinen Kopf zu ihm hinunter und küsse ihn.

_Verdammt noch mal, _schreie ich mich in Gedanken selbst an, _hältst du diese Nacht nicht für etwas ungeeignet, um Severus zu küssen? Der Mann, den du liebst, ist zerbrochen und du küsst ihn! _

Severus nimmt meinen Kuss schweigsam entgegen. Weder erwidert er ihn, noch stößt er mich zurück, womit ich eigentlich am ehesten gerechnet habe, doch wahrscheinlich hat er noch nicht einmal mehr dazu Kraft. Erschreckend.

Ich beende den Kuss schnell, denn mir ist klar, dass gerade alles andere als der richtige Zeitpunkt ist und bin wütend auf mich selbst. Ich schaue Severus nicht in die Augen, das kann ich nicht. Sekundenlang passiert nichts. Dann, völlig unerwartet, fühle ich seine dürre Hand unter meinem Kinn, die sanft, ja fast zärtlich meinen Kopf zu ihm dreht und schon spüre ich wieder seine festen Lippen auf den meinen.

Seufzend schlinge ich die Arme um den dürren Körper von Severus und ziehe ihn behutsam an mich. Sein Körper ist eiskalt. Hoffentlich hilft meine Körperwärme ein wenig dagegen. Auch Severus schlingt seine Arme nun um mich, unser Kuss ist innig, zärtlich. Langsam erkunde ich mit meiner Zunge seinen Mund. Unsere Zungen spielen miteinander und nur am Rande bemerke ich, wie wir, eng umschlungen, auf das nasse Gras und Laub sinken. Wir unterbrechen den Kuss nur, um Luft zu holen und schon finden unsere Lippen wieder zueinander. Ich fahre Severus mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar, mit meinen Fingern seinen Rücken hinab und seufze wieder. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hält mich immer noch fest.

Der Regen, der Sturm, das Rauschen des nahe liegenden Waldes… dies alles scheint diesen Augenblick nur noch schauriger zu machen, noch schöner.

„Severus…", seufze ich leise, als sich unsere Lippen wieder für Sekundenbruchteile trennen, nur im danach noch leidenschaftlicher wieder aufeinander gedrückt zu werden.

Eng umschlungen wälzen wir uns durch das Gras. Die Kleidung durchweicht, nass bis auf die Knochen und Severus immer noch nur in diesem schwarzen Hemd, das vorne offen ist und dessen Ärmel hochgezogen sind.

Seine unendlich schwarzen Augen blicken mich an. Durchdringend, aber dennoch ungekannt liebevoll. Ich halte ihn fest, meinen schwarzen Engel. Um uns herum unerbittlich kalt der Herbststurm mit seinem Regen, dem Wind. Die Weidenäste tanzen, streifen manchmal unsere Körper, die so fest aneinander gedrückt sind, dass sie wie ein Körper erscheinen. Über uns der Himmel. Unendlich schwarz, wie Severus' Augen…

_

* * *

seufz _Irgendwie hat es mir dieses Pairing aber auch angetan...ich finde aber auch, die Beiden passen soooo süß zusammen _ggg_. Hat euch die Geschichte gefallen? Wenn ja, dann schreibt mir bitte ein Review, ich würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr darüber freuen, wenn ich schon wieder so im Schreibrausch bin _zwinker_. 


End file.
